


果糖《Love Bug》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 想BE但是没BE的文。不过有喜欢的人真好。





	果糖《Love Bug》

**Author's Note:**

> 想BE但是没BE的文。  
> 不过有喜欢的人真好。

/四月/

“姐姐，就不能先帮我盖章么？”田柾国趴在办公桌上看着对面的人不住撒娇，“你看我都要走了，最后一点忙你都不肯帮吗？”  
被叫姐姐的人捂着嘴笑了笑，随即便恢复了之前冷静的神色。她拿出一个本子递出去，“盖章申请表填了吗？”  
“都填好了。”田柾国把本子翻开，指着最后一条记录，“这不是写着吗？名字，田柾国；用途是实习报告签章。”

女职员涂着浅奶茶色的指甲在桌子上轻轻地敲了敲，像是下定了决心一般，“嗯，你把实习报告拿给我看一下。”  
田柾国乖乖把实习报告递过去，“麻烦你啦姐姐。”  
女职员扫了一眼，“可是闵总都没填，我先给你盖了章没关系吗？”  
田柾国下意识地皱皱眉，“应该没关系的。其他的我都填好了，你先帮我盖章，然后等他回来了我再去找他。”  
女职员刚要回复田柾国，却发现有人从面前快速经过。她合拢了田柾国的实习报告，朝着隔壁的办公室努了努嘴，“闵总刚进去，你还是等他写完实习评价再来找我吧。”

田柾国当然注意到闵玧其是从专用电梯上来，然后直接进了办公室。说实话，正是因为他不想面对对方才会想要先盖章的—至于实习评价，他随便找同学填上就好。可计划行不通，他没想到闵玧其这时候就回来了。想到这里，他艰难地冲对方扯开一个笑容，“好吧，那我先去找他。”  
女职员点点头，“快去吧，免得他一会儿又出去。”  
“我知道了，谢谢姐姐。”田柾国收起自己的实习报告，叹了一口气。他走到那间办公室门门，紧闭厚玻璃门就像是怪兽的嘴巴，一踏进去就会粉身碎骨。就在犹豫间，闵玧其已经抬头发现了他。田柾国一愣，连忙抬起手敲了敲门。  
闵玧其摘下眼镜，做了个“进门”的手势。

“找我什么事？”闵玧其的神色再自然不过。  
田柾国几步走过去，把手里那份被捏的有些皱巴巴的实习报告递出去。“闵总，我的实习报告需要你签字。”  
“放那儿吧。”闵玧其说完觉得不太对，伸手把东西拿了过来，“急着要？也对，明天你的实习期就结束了吧？”  
田柾国不作声。  
“那你等一下吧，我现在填完你好拿走。”闵玧其抽出钢笔，把笔帽稳稳地套在了笔杆上，接着便在空着那一栏中书写起来。

从田柾国的角度看不清闵玧其写了些什么，只觉得对方的字龙飞凤舞，笔尖不停在纸面上滑来滑去，偶尔有停顿，但很快又继续写了下去。  
办公室里只有空气净化器努力工作的声音。田柾国盯着净化器亮起的绿灯看了一会儿，觉得眼睛盯酸了又重新看回办公桌前坐着的人。  
“好了。”闵玧其在右下角签上了自己的名字，虽然结束了书写却并没有把东西还给田柾国。他把钢笔收好，“墨水还没干，容易蹭花。”  
“哦。”田柾国点头表示自己知道了，接着就再没有第二句话。  
闵玧其抬起头看他，“你......”他拉长了声音，“你觉得这段时间的实习怎么样？有用吗？”  
“实习很充实。”田柾国没想到对方会跟自己聊这个，他一时找不到合适的话，只能从嘴里往外蹦一些零碎的话语。“大家对我也很好，教了我很多东西。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，开口却是说起了其他事。“上次那个项目的奖金下来了，一会儿我跟财务的打个招呼，让她们提早结给你。”  
“谢、谢谢。”田柾国觉得从自己嘴里冒出来的话都干巴巴的。其实他根本不在意所谓的奖金，甚至连实习报告上的评价也不重要，他只是觉得......  
“干了。”闵玧其抓着实习报告抖了抖，“去吧。”  
“谢谢闵总。”田柾国伸手去拿，着急忙慌地却不小心碰到了闵玧其的手。闵玧其的手有点凉，田柾国愣了两秒，“那我先出去了。”

/六月/

去年六月的最后一个星期一田柾国正式在这家公司开始实习。

实习机会是他自己面试来的，他当时抱着混混日子的心态去参加了招聘会，没想到几天以后就接到了公司人事打来的电话，通知他按时去公司报道入职。

田柾国实习的公司主要业务是做测绘工程的器械和软件开发，而他的大学专业是计算机软件，也勉强算是对口。那天他办理完入职手续，就被人力的职员领着去了一间会议室。对方将他介绍给会议室里的人，接着最角落里就有人站了起来，“我们在开会，你先找地方坐吧。”那个人就是闵玧其。

那会儿闵玧其只是一个普通的项目主管，开起会来对着投影讲得头头是道。田柾国没听一会儿就晕了，觉得专业性的知识点实在太多，不免开始担心自己这份实习做不长久。不过还轮不到他为自己的命运唱起悲歌，会议上的画风一转，开始吵了起来。田柾国更加云里雾里，最后只记得有人摔门而去，而负责人闵玧其极其淡定地招呼其他人坐好继续会议。

田柾国没有跟着师傅学习的机会，当天摔门出去的人是组里的软件负责人，他第二天便办好了离职手续，项目组的软件调试工作便交给了田柾国。  
不能说压力不大，但田柾国在公司待的还是很开心。原因无他—同一个项目组的人都很好相处，哪怕是看起来不好接近的闵玧其也不过是个刀子嘴豆腐心的领导。

毕竟是年轻人，又是自己擅长的东西，所以新的工作田柾国上手很快。他们组现在负责的项目是X系列产品线的更新和维护，田柾国每天耳濡目染，对测绘方面工作的了解也是越来越深。不过组里其他人兼任了客服和销售的工作，一旦有什么不懂的问题田柾国都直接去找闵玧其，一来二去，闵玧其就成了他在公司最熟悉的人。

当然，这个熟悉是田柾国单方面的熟悉。毕竟两个人的交集只限于在公司的这些时间，闵玧其是个公私极其分明的人。他们组很少加班，也不会特意搞什么团建，这让有一点社交恐惧的田柾国感到了极大的安慰。  
不过他对闵玧其是好奇的。  
那种好奇源自某种最本质的欣赏和喜爱。

你知道雾气背后有东西，但是你一直看不清。

 

/七月/

“我们组接这个项目。”在沉默和逃避以后，闵玧其主动认领了新项目。那天组内的副手请假，所以没什么事要忙的田柾国就拿着笔记本跟着闵玧其一起进了会议室。学校的环境单纯，是绝佳的象牙塔，虽然没有经历过类似场面，但田柾国还是看懂了公司内部的派系斗争。他捧着笔记本在闵玧其旁边扮演人体模型，一言不发，偶尔才在本子上胡乱记录一些什么。然后闵玧其就开口了。

田柾国顺着看过去，闵玧其低垂着脑袋，灯光把他的睫毛投印在脸颊上方，形成了一道天然的阴影。  
他突然觉得口干舌燥。

“本来新开发的产品就是基于我们组一直在跟进的X系列的产品数据。”闵玧其笑了笑，“都不愿意接那就我们来。一个个都埋着头不吭气这不是浪费时间吗？”他合上电脑，“需要的数据我会找各组要，希望大家配合一下。”说完他好像才想起身边还坐了个田柾国，“还有，新人轮岗的事就免了，这人我要了。某些人就不要惦记着整天管上面要人了。”  
田柾国直愣愣地盯着闵玧其。  
闵玧其已经站了起来，他拍拍田柾国的肩膀，“走了。”  
“好、好的。”田柾国没有任何异议，毕竟他一点也不想在这种剑拔弩张的气氛下继续坐下去。他跟着起身，退出去之前还顺手把两人的椅子归回了原位。

从大会议出去是一条长长的走廊。  
田柾国个子比闵玧其要高，所以当他发现对方头顶有一缕不乖的头发一直翘着时心脏不受控制的痒痒了一下。可他不敢伸手，一点也不敢。  
一分钟前的闵玧其是他从未见过的模样。  
可闵玧其突然顿住了。  
田柾国差一点来不及收住脚步撞到对方，还好他反应及时，站直了身体等待对方下命令。

“还不够解气。”  
闵玧其吹了吹头发，转身看向后面一脸紧张的田柾国。  
“嗯？”田柾国其实没听清楚闵玧其说了什么，对方一转过来他就有点傻乎乎的不知道做什么反应。  
闵玧其抬手拍拍他，“你很紧张？”  
“有点。”田柾国点头。  
“我太凶了？”  
“不是。”田柾国连忙否认，“就是有点不习惯。”

这下闵玧其脸上的笑才变成了那种带着温度又温软的弧度。“看来是吓着你了。走吧，等放了东西我带你出去吃好吃的。”  
田柾国摸着自己的肚子，“我早上吃过早饭了。”  
闵玧其看了一眼手表，“我还没吃。你陪我？”  
“好，好呀。”田柾国眨眨眼，“吃什么？”  
“出去了再说。”

/七月/

对于要接新项目这件事大家都很淡定，所以田柾国也跟着平和下来。他以为闵玧其说的出去吃东西只是说说而已，没想到闵玧其简单说完工作上的事就招呼田柾国跟着走。田柾国不知道要如何跟顶头上司私下里相处，所以出去的时候除了手机还把钱包也带上了—人情世故他还是懂的。

闵玧其领着田柾国刷卡出了公司。  
在电梯里他问田柾国会不会骑自行车，在得到田柾国肯定的答复以后他表示要去的地方不算远，他们可以骑车过去。  
“好环保啊。”不知道说什么好就乱说话的坏习惯又跑了出来。田柾国后悔死了，恨不得堵住自己乱接话的嘴。  
“你还在紧张？”闵玧其止不住的笑，“怎么跟小孩子似的？对了，你多大来着？”  
田柾国摸摸鼻子，“我二十了。”  
“不像二十像十二。”闵玧其逗他，“该不会有人去举报我们公司用童工吧？”  
田柾国知道对方在跟自己开玩笑，但还是红了脸。

吃饭的地方是在离公司骑行十分钟的一家小店。  
“有什么不喜欢吃的吗？”闵玧其指了指墙上贴着的手写菜单。  
田柾国匆匆扫一眼，“没有。”  
紧接着闵玧其就洋洋洒洒点了一大堆。田柾国保持怀疑态度上下打量闵玧其，最终还是没忍住问了出来，“点那么多你吃的完吗？”  
闵玧其随便选了张桌子坐下，“给你点的。”他顿了顿，“你不是还在长身体吗？”

/八月/

跟领导一起出差是田柾国人生中的新体验。

他们要去的地方交通条件不是很好，十多个小时的火车以后还要转坐大巴才能到达。田柾国没出过差也不知道要怎么收拾行李，最后本着方便携带的原则，把所有他觉得会用到的东西装进了一个登山包。等他在火车站跟拖着行李箱的闵玧其碰面的时候，才惊觉自己就像一个进城务工人员。好在闵玧其对这个不在意，只是问他包里的东西是不是太多，如果不方便可以放自己箱子里。田柾国看着闵玧其细细瘦瘦的手臂，摇了摇头。

火车发车的时候广播也跟着播送，背景音乐是一首听起来很熟悉的歌。田柾国哼唱了几句，转脸就发现闵玧其盯着自己看。他一愣，“怎么了？”  
闵玧其伸手指了指广播，“有点意外，你竟然会唱。”他笑笑，“我以为你这个年纪的小朋友没有听过这些......恩，老歌。”  
“还好吧。”田柾国耸耸肩，“再说你也没有很老。”  
闵玧其笑笑没说话。

这趟列车的时间点卡的合适，两个人在车上睡一觉就能到。  
闵玧其把下铺让给了田柾国，自己在简单洗漱以后就爬到了上一层卧铺。田柾国不确定对方是不是要休息，自觉插上耳机继续先前没完成的游戏。

没过一会儿从上面垂下来一只手，田柾国抬头看的时候还吓了一跳。他扯掉一只耳机，小声地喊了闵玧其的名字，对方没有应答。  
这么吊久了，手会麻吧？  
田柾国放下手机，穿鞋站起来。他轻轻托住闵玧其的右手归回对方的身侧，然后正大光明地开始打量睡熟的人。他自认没有八卦因子，也很少参与组内的闲谈，基本是问题抛给他，他才会老老实实地答上几句。当然，不说不代表耳朵没听见，有关于闵玧其的零碎信息，田柾国都印象深刻。

他把人看了又看，直到闵玧其因为不舒服稍微变换了睡眠姿势才突然惊醒。  
这是在做什么？像个变态一样。  
田柾国心虚地重新躺回自己的床铺，一阵阵耳鸣伴着强烈的心跳让他不得不闭上眼睛努力平复心情。然而越是想要冷静就越要胡思乱想，根本理不出任何头绪。

 

/八月/

 

两人从大巴车下来已经是下午一点多，肚子已经饿得咕咕叫。来接他们的人早早就等在车站了，一看见闵玧其就热情地招着手迎了过去。“饿坏了吧？先把饭吃了你们再放行李吧。”  
闵玧其瞄了一眼田柾国，“先放行李吧。吃饭......就近随便吃点什么都可以。”

落脚的地方是镇上的招待所。  
田柾国觉得新奇，又问闵玧其是不是各自住一间。闵玧其拿了钥匙，“我们一起住。”  
“啊？”  
“这边不太安全，两个人一起住有个照应。”闵玧其没解释太多，“一会儿你把包里的东西收一点出来，放我箱子里。”  
田柾国连忙拒绝，“真的不用。”  
闵玧其开了门侧身让他先进，“听话。”

进入工作状态的闵玧其话不多，田柾国也不懂那些专业术语于是乖乖在一旁做记录。出差的一天他们就忙到九点才回招待所。晚饭吃了什么田柾国都没印象，只觉得当时饿狠了，不管面前盘子里摆的是什么都自动往碗里夹。现在肚子还有点鼓，他躺在床上就不想动了。

闵玧其把电脑摆在房间的木桌上录入数据。这里的网络不好，时断时连的，在等到数据传输的时候他开口说道，“今天累坏了吧？”  
在地势条件恶劣的地方跑来跑去的确很累，但田柾国觉得自己还是要挣点表现的。所以他立刻从床上蹦起来，“我不累！”  
“你要是闲着没事就先去洗漱吧。”闵玧其指了指厕所的方向，“早点休息，出差可一点都不轻松。”田柾国点点头，又问，“那你为什么还主动要求接项目出差？我没有别的意思，就是好奇。”

“赚钱养家啊。”闵玧其答的轻松，“不然谁想来。”  
“养家？你结婚了吗？”  
闵玧其顺着田柾国的话继续撒谎。“对啊，你不知道吗？我孩子都快两岁了。”他说的有板有眼，表情也不像是在开玩笑。  
田柾国结结巴巴地，“你，你真的结婚了吗？没......没人跟我说过啊。那，那，那你出差，家里人没意见吗？”  
闵玧其看着对方慌乱的表情觉得自己仿佛有点过分了。“怎么知道我结婚你反应这么大？”  
田柾国抓着换洗衣服和毛巾匆匆忙从他身边走过去，“没什么，就是觉得你看起来不像是结了婚的样子。”

厕所的门被带上，然后是锁芯卡死的声音。  
闵玧其不由自主起身走过去，敲了敲门。“田柾国，你没事吧？”  
田柾国抬头看着镜子里表情难看的自己，瘪了瘪嘴。他之前还想过，一定要借出差的机会跟对方更亲近一些的，哪怕最后不表明心迹，能变成可以直接喊“哥”的关系那也很不错。结果不是有没有机会的问题，是他在一开始就已经落后了好多步，追都追不上。

“你怎么了？”闵玧其还在外面敲门。  
田柾国揉了揉眼睛，“我没事啊，马上就洗澡了。”  
闵玧其也不能硬闯进去，想告诉对方之前只是玩笑话又觉得这时刻不太对劲。于是他点点头，“好，那你洗吧。”

 

/八月/

夜里闵玧其被房间里突然响起的闷响惊醒。说当地不安全可不是搪塞田柾国的借口，而是之前有同事过来出差真的遇到了半夜撬锁的情况—闵玧其迅速起身开了床头灯，在房间搜索一圈以后发现声源来自同屋的另一人。也许是睡不习惯这里的床，田柾国连人带被子一起摔到了两张床中间的地毯上。  
闵玧其也好奇为什么这样对方都没醒，忍不住勾起嘴角笑了。笑完才意识到凭自己是没办法把人重新运回床上的，他蹲到那个“蚕蛹”旁边，伸手戳了一下。“喂，回床上睡。”  
蚕蛹不为所动，手抓着被子一脸安详。

闵玧其干脆捏住了田柾国的鼻子，“你摔下来了，去床上睡。我抱不动你。”  
田柾国张开嘴巴喘了几口气，觉得不太舒适以后终于睁开眼睛。  
闵玧其松手，“总算是醒了。”

“我在哪里？”田柾国有点不在状况内。  
闵玧其蹲久了，腿有点麻。他捶了捶膝盖，慢慢站起来。“还能在哪里？在地上呢。”闵玧其坐到自己床边看着蚕蛹慢慢蠕动着坐起来，探出脑袋发呆。是真的控制不了想要上手揉的冲动—事实上他也那么做了。“你还是小朋友吗？怎么睡觉还能摔下来的。”  
田柾国打了个哈欠，“我做梦梦到在爬山，然后踩空了。”  
“怪不得。”闵玧其替他把绕在身上的被子理了理，“快回床上睡觉，这才几点啊。”

田柾国点点头，动作极其缓慢地躺回自己那张床。  
闵玧其见他已经睡下，这才关了灯。旁边床上的人不停翻身，最后在黑暗中发出一声轻轻的叹息。闵玧其无奈，“快睡吧。”  
“嗯，晚安。”

/九月/

过生日那一天田柾国请假回学校办理新学期的注册流程。其实需要办的手续很快就能结束，但田柾国还是请了一整天，不打算再去公司。  
其实从出差回来他就不大自在，总觉得闵玧其一定知道了什么。带着这种担忧工作，还不小心犯了几个小错误。小错误可以补救，但坏心情没办法补救。可能是他表现的太过于明显，组里人都很关切地问他是不是遇到了什么事。田柾国没抵住大家的关心，最后把一切和盘托出......自然是受到了一致嘲笑。

“老大都单身好多年了，你怎么会以为他结婚了？”  
“甚至还有个两岁的孩子。”  
“哈哈哈，你也太好骗了。”

田柾国手足无措地接收了大量的信息数据，最后等大家笑够了、闵玧其回办公室时，他情不自禁地找到对方说了声“对不起”。  
“又给我捅娄子了？”闵玧其莫名其妙地看着田柾国。  
田柾国摇摇头，咬着嘴唇实在不知道说什么好。

虽然闵玧其在得知事情的来龙去脉以后也没什么表示，但田柾国还是单方面地减少了跟对方相处的时间。尴尬，真的是尴尬。  
田柾国在学校晃了一圈，最后进网吧开了台机子玩游戏。他没有过生日的习惯，早上起来接了爸妈特意打来的电话，又按他们的要求吃了碗面就直奔学校。玩游戏的时候田柾国把手机静音了倒扣在桌子上，等他玩累了习惯性抓手机看的时候才发现锁定的屏幕上挤满了未接来电。来电号码是公司座机，吓得田柾国立刻拿着手机走出去找了个安静的地方回电话。

“之前在跟的那个项目出了点问题，需要重新导入恢复数据。”接电话的人是闵玧其，“所以你那边要是忙完了，能来公司一趟吗？”  
田柾国不懂拒绝，更不懂拒绝闵玧其，再加上他是真的没有事要做—“恩，我马上过来。”  
“麻烦你了。”闵玧其好像是笑了，声音特别温柔，“如果可以的话，打车回来。记得拿发票报账。”  
“哦。”田柾国挂了电话，心里却在想怎么会这么着急。

办公室里一个人都没有。  
田柾国站在空荡荡的房间里，决定去会议室看看。他转身想要开门，却听到门外好像有什么奇怪的声音。  
田柾国握住门把手往下一压，门开了，门外是端着蛋糕的闵玧其和组里的同事。

闵玧其耸耸肩，“不好意思，我骗了你。当然，我有表示过抗议的，可他们人多势众，我只能选择服从。”他话音刚落，后面站着的同事就拉开了彩纸礼花，一时间热闹极了。  
大脑适时罢工一秒，再次运转的时候，田柾国只能看见最前面的闵玧其对自己说了生日快乐。

/十二月/

“今天有安排的举手。”  
早会快结束的时候闵玧其问了一句。

会议室里坐着的人陆陆续续举起了手，田柾国好奇地看了一圈，发现没有举手的只有自己和闵玧其。  
“OK，手放下。”闵玧其关了投影，“我刚才说了，今天晚上要跑一次数据。举了手的今天准时下班，没有举手的下班以后受累跟我加会儿班。放心，有加班工资的。”  
田柾国左看右看，心里又小小地窃喜了一秒。  
加班工资有没有暂且不论，他又可以跟闵玧其独处了。

随即在几小时以后他就目睹了一场十动然拒的表白戏码。

因为不知道那么大的数据要弄到什么时候，保险起见他们先点好了外卖。闵玧其开了台机子跑数据，自己拿着手机一边玩一边有一搭没一搭地跟田柾国聊天。外卖小哥打来电话的时候刚过七点，田柾国拿着手机就准备往外跑。闵玧其叫住他，“外面那么冷，你连外套都不穿吗？”写字楼管理严格，外卖和快递只能送到大门口。  
办公室里的空调倒是吹的人暖烘烘，舒服得让田柾国都忘了此刻还在下着雪。可他已经走到了门口，不想再绕到最里面拿外套。闵玧其垫在自己身后的羽绒服抛给他，“穿上。速去速回！”  
田柾国笑嘻嘻地穿上还带着闵玧其体温的羽绒服，站定以后敬了个礼，“保证完成任务。”

拿完外卖回去田柾国一路小跑，跑到办公室门口的时候发现门虚掩着。因为开着空调的缘故，他们平时都不会关门，所以现在这么一看就觉得很可疑。田柾国向前一步，手还没有碰到门，就听到里面的闵玧其一声“抱歉”。  
然后是一个陌生的女声—“可我是真的喜欢你。”

听到这里田柾国是不可能进去了。但他又很好奇接下来的剧情发展，于是屏气贴在墙边偷听—是，他也知道偷听不太道德，可箭在弦上管不了那么多。  
“抱歉，我没办法接收你对我的好感。”闵玧其停顿了许久，“因为我不喜欢......女性。”

震惊的田柾国不敢再听下去，因为里面的人随时有可能会出来。他灵机一动，踮着脚往回走了几步，接着清清嗓子开始在走廊上大喊，“老大，出来接一下，东西有点多。”没一会儿办公室的门就被推开了，先出来的女生表情难看的要死，紧接着出来的闵玧其一脸的如释重负。  
闵玧其什么都没说就接过了田柾国手里唯一的一个口袋。田柾国努力装傻，但进了办公室看到那一扎无法被忽略的玫瑰花还是有点移不开眼。

“都听到了？”  
闵玧其解开塑料袋，把餐盒摆在桌子上。  
“没有。”田柾国说完才觉得不对，“不好意思，我不是故意的。”  
“我看到人影了。”闵玧其笑笑，把一次性餐具递给对方，“谢谢你替我解围，要不然我真不知道该怎么办。”

田柾国也尴尬，“没、没关系。”  
“想问什么就问吧。”闵玧其很坦然，“这是平安夜给你的特权。”  
田柾国涨红了脸，“你跟她说的是真的吗？”  
“骗她的。”闵玧其歪着头，“不然她会怀疑自己的魅力。她没什么错，只是我不喜欢罢了。”

过山车急刹冲出了轨道。

 

/2月/

年假过后等着田柾国的是几门结业考试。

他在学校住了几天，每天都能在工作群里看着大家吐槽节后工作量巨大。也是因为激增的工作量，在过年放假之前组里就招了跟他同岗位的职员，偶尔田柾国还能接到对方打来的电话，跟自己确认一些数据。

[准备考试的我也并不轻松，很快我就能回来陪你们了。]  
田柾国打完一排字又加了个笑脸。

[赶紧回来吧，我怕你再晚些回来都不认识我们了。]  
[又变老又变瘦了。]  
[你们这么说他还敢回来吗？我要是柾国，我就再请假几天哈哈哈哈。]  
[他不敢的。]  
[对啊。再说要是回来的太晚可能就赶不上老大的庆功宴了。]

庆功宴？  
田柾国傻眼了，自己是错过了什么吗？他往上滑了几下屏幕，并没有看到自己要找的东西，于是单独找了刚才在群里说话的同事。  
[老大的庆功宴是怎么回事？]

[升职了呀。]  
[我们前几天就在说了，你没看到吗？]

[在临时抱佛脚，没怎么看手机。]  
[那以后我们组谁来带？]

[没消息，不过应该快了。]  
对方回复的很快。  
[所以你赶紧考完试回来哦，我们计划狠狠宰他一顿。]

[恩，我知道了。]

田柾国放下手机，却怎么都没有继续复习的心情。

 

/3月/

至少那人还得到了一句拒绝。

不过什么都没回应就是闵玧其的拒绝了。

田柾国一直没有删手机里的那条短信，看一眼以后他又深深地叹了一口气。  
闵玧其在他手机通讯录里的名片是YK两个字母。

那天的聚餐他们喝了很多酒，但田柾国一点儿没醉，反倒是很清醒地帮着把醉酒的同事依次送上了车或是等到家人朋友来接。那天闵玧其叫了代驾，又让田柾国一起坐上了后座。“先送他回去。”  
田柾国跟代驾报了地址，又转头去看闵玧其。对方闭着眼睛靠在后座，已然是酒精上头了难受的模样。他不敢吵对方，盯着看了一会儿就移开了视线。可酒精放大了感官的灵敏度，他好像能摸到对方的脉搏，触到对方的心跳—

回家以后田柾国还是睡不着觉，最后鼓足勇气给YK发了一条信息。  
[我喜欢你。]

然后那四个字在短信界面静静地躺了两个月。

闵玧其当然知道那是他，可田柾国的勇气还没有大到在已经变成领导的领导的对方面前去质问—你为什么不回复我的短信，你为什么不回应我的心情？  
毕竟闵玧其都说了，不喜欢女性只是一个温柔的谎言。

/4月/

最后一次打卡田柾国还有点恋恋不舍。

他故意避开了高峰期，因为不想一起共事那么久的大家把自己变成焦点。按了电梯等待的时候那层楼基本已经空了，田柾国背着书包走进去，门快要关拢的时候有脚步声传来—“请等一下。”  
闵玧其站在外面，“怎么这时候才走？”  
田柾国往里退一步，含含糊糊地回答说是收拾了一下东西。  
闵玧其点点头。

这是除开今天签字以后的唯一一次单独相处。  
电梯沉默着往下，在一楼想起提示音。

“那我先走了，再见。”田柾国冲着闵玧其微微颔首，手心里全是紧张的汗水。  
还没等到闵玧其的回复，打开的电梯就迎接了不久前离开的同事。那人烦躁地冲进来，“突然下雨了，我上去拿伞。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“电梯要先往下。”  
对方点点头，“没事，你们先下。”

田柾国书包里其实一直有把伞，但他还是稀里糊涂地跟着一起坐到了负二楼的停车场。闵玧其碰碰他，“走吧，下雨了，我送你。”  
“我自己......”  
另一个人开口了，“领导你怎么不送我？”  
闵玧其直接拉住田柾国的手，“他今天实习结束了。”

田柾国这次主动坐上了副驾。  
下雨天的道路拥挤，行驶缓慢。坐上车有五分钟，他们还没有从公司附近的大街上开出去。田柾国本想说一下自己的住址，却发现闵玧其已经在导航仪上点出了那排熟悉的文字。好吧，不要自作多情，说不定是那天晚上代驾留下的。

没人说话、没有音乐的车内只能听到外面欢快奏鸣的雨声。

这就是再见了。  
接下来他就该回归正轨，该论文准备答辩了。  
田柾国心不在焉的神游，等车子长时间的停下来以后才发现身在一个陌生的地方。

闵玧其已经把车子熄了火，无声地看着他像在催促。

“对不起。”田柾国想也没想脱口而出。  
“这是又是对不起什么？”闵玧其表情很严肃，“你除了对不起就没别的想对我说的吗？”

我还能说什么呢？  
突然间丧失了语言能力的田柾国摇了摇头。

闵玧其等了很久，终于确认眼前的人可能是除了沉默没有更好的回答。他叹口气，“我一直以为，你会愿意亲口跟我说。”  
“这样我才不会认为是什么酒后的真心话大冒险。”  
“或是什么系统随机的错误。”

“你说你不喜欢女生是骗人的......”田柾国揪着书包带快要呼吸困难。  
闵玧其点点头，“可我没说我不能喜欢你。”  
“那......”  
闵玧其又露出那种田柾国最熟悉最喜欢的表情，“是我喜欢你。”


End file.
